Breathe
by Lothiriel84
Summary: A sequel to my "Guns and Arrows" - Title from the namesake song by Midge Ure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Just for this once, he didn't mind watching a chick flick. He didn't mind at all.

Especially since Lisbon – _Teresa_ – had discovered that his chest was much a better pillow than the cushions of her sofa.

They weren't exactly paying attention to the movie, actually. Jane was busy tracing her collarbone with his fingertips, while Lisbon seemed strangely fascinated by his now bare ring finger.

He smiled to himself. There was a certain solitaire ring – carefully hidden in the bottom drawer of the nightstand at his motel room – which he really hoped could have her even more fascinated.

Not yet, though. He didn't want to scare her. They both needed to take this slowly.

Jane reckoned another some two weeks would do.

"Patrick?"

His smile widened. He loved it so much when she called him by his first name.

"Yes, darling?"

"The guys know about us, don't they?"

"Well, I deem that's pretty obvious. They're cops, after all. What would you expect?"

She considered the notion for a moment, then shrugged. "Hope that's not a problem for them".

"Oh, not at all. They're quite happy about it, as a matter of fact. And I think Cho got some fifty bucks from Rigsby out of this – so he's even happier".

"They could bet on anything in the world, couldn't they?"

"No CBI rule against it, at least".

Lisbon suddenly frowned.

"Teresa, you know it's not your fault if Rigsby and Van Pelt had to split up. They're not blaming us, believe me".

She didn't even bother to ask him how he had guessed precisely what she was thinking about. He _was_ Patrick Jane, after all.

"What now?"

"Care to elaborate, Teresa?"

"I mean… do you think they would get together again if they were given the chance to?"

"Mm. Probably. Would you allow them to?"

Suddenly she shifted her gaze. "Maybe".

"Got it. Don't worry, I'll take care of this".

"Patrick…", Teresa warned him.

"I'm not up to any mischief, I promise. Besides, the kid deserves some kind of payback for poking her nose into my life".

He heard her chuckling. "Really?"

"You should have seen her, yelling at me as if I was a selfish bastard who broke you heart".

"Are you not?"

She delighted in seeing him squirm slightly. "All right, you're not".

Jane pouted in mock offense. "Seriously, woman…"

"What?", she asked innocently, placing an hand on his chest and tilting her head in order to kiss him.

How was he supposed to resist to that wicked grin of hers?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Remind me why we are here".

"We're here to help Rigsby sort out his situation with Van Pelt".

"Well, that _really_ sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

Jane gave him one of his dazzling smiles. "Have I ever told you how much I love your sense of humor, Cho?"

"Cut that out, Jane, or else I'm gonna change my mind and walk away".

"Shush, he's coming".

Rigsby finally noticed Jane waving at him, and joined his colleagues at their table.

"Sorry, I'm late".

"Never mind, Rigsby. Just sit down. I took the liberty of ordering you a beer – hope you feel like it tonight".

"Beer is okay. Thanks".

There was a silence as Rigsby slowly sipped his beer. Jane made a show of doing the same, then put his glass down and folded his arms neatly on the table.

"So… what's new, guys?"

Rigsby raised his eyebrows. "Are you being serious? I mean, we see each other every day…"

"At work", was Jane's undeterred reply. "I was hinting at personal life. You know, the things you do in your spare time…"

"I know what _personal life_ means!"

"What about you, Jane?", Cho suddenly interposed. "I think _you_ have something to tell us on that subject".

"What do you mean, Cho?"

"You know it".

Jane smirked mentally. Cho was doing a great job. It was just a matter of seconds for Rigsby to swallow the bait.

"Yeah. What about you and the boss?"

Here he was. Trust Rigsby to fall for a simple trick like that.

"Well, I can't see how this is any of your business, actually", Jane countered, feigning a tiny bit of awkwardness.

"You were the one who started asking questions. Now, out with it!"

Anyone would have told that Cho was back in one of the CBI interrogation rooms – deadpan face and all.

"Alright. We got together. What about it?"

"How serious are you two about this?", Rigsby couldn't help to ask.

Jane slid a finger on the rim of his glass. "Pretty serious, as a matter of fact. Just for the record, I intend to propose to her in the near future".

He enjoyed seeing Rigsby nearly choke on his beer.

"Really?"

"You betcha. Now it's your turn. What about you and love?"

The younger man squirmed in his chair. "There's nothing much to say. I mean, since Van Pelt and I split up… I've had a few dates, that's true, but nothing really serious".

"Have you ever thought about dating Van Pelt again?"

"What? Well, I don't think it would be a great idea. You know, there's a rule against it… and she's been through a lot in these past few months. She wouldn't even consider the possibility, anyway".

To his surprise, Cho supported Jane's suggestion. "You should discuss this with her".

"Come on, guys. You must be joking".

Jane leaned forward across the table. "The whole O'Laughlin business has left its mark on her. She's lost her faith in men, even in her own judgment maybe. But she still trusts you".

Rigsby stared at him speechless for several minutes. What should he do now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You shouldn't drink that stuff, you know?"

She gulped her shot of whiskey and turned to glare at him.

"That's none of your business. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Picking up women, of course. What else would any sensible man do in a bar?"

Grace actually laughed this time. "I bet Lisbon would knock the living daylights out of you, if you ever do anything of the kind".

"Correct". He paused a moment, tilting his head towards her. "Go ahead. Just say it".

She smirked. "Say what?"

"That you were right about Lisbon and me".

"As a matter of fact, now that you remind me… I _was_ right, Jane".

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I suppose so".

"No need to look so smug, Grace".

"Sorry, I was forgetting that you ego must be hurt. The mighty Patrick Jane being wrong isn't an everyday occurrence, is it?"

He grinned. "Very funny. I wasn't completely wrong, anyway".

"Oh, come on…"

"I'm talking about you and Rigsby".

The smile suddenly disappeared from her face. "I don't really feel like dealing with this subject".

"You should".

Their eyes met. She was the one who had had him facing the truth of his feelings for Lisbon, after all.

"All right. Let's do it. What's your advice then? Go back to where we started, pretending that all the rest hasn't actually happened?"

"Of course not. You're a changed woman. He still loves you nevertheless – just remember that".

Grace sighed and closed her eyes. "I wish it was so simple, Jane, but…"

"Coming from the one who – not so long ago – was screaming at the top of her lungs about me being a coward…"

She smiled wryly. "You deserved it. You know that perfectly well".

"I know. Do you want me to scream at you too?"

"No", she admitted after a moment.

"Give Rigsby a chance. You both deserve it".

"Okay. I'll try. Is that enough for you?"

"I guess it is".

He glanced at his watch. "I have to go now".

"Goodnight, Jane".

Just as he made to leave, her cellphone rang. Grace shot him a suspicious look – which earned her nothing more than a cheerful grin.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

As Jane disappeared around the corner, she nearly chuckled. She should have seen this coming…

"Hi, Wayne", she said as she picked up. "No. No disturbance at all. I'm glad to hear you. Yeah, of course. Are you at home? I'm coming. See you in half an hour. Bye".

Storing her cellphone back inside her bag, she bit her lip.

"Damn Jane and all his plans!", the barman heard her mutter to herself. However, he couldn't help noticing the mischievous twinkle in her eyes…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Morning, sunshine. Time for a break. There's a hot fudge sundae waiting for us at the café".

Lisbon smiled. They had no case at the moment, so she could indeed take a break.

"Coming".

She waited until they were sitting at their favorite table of the rooftop café before asking him: "Why is it that you look so pleased with yourself?"

Jane passed her a slip of paper by way of an answer. She unfolded it.

_Dear Jane, _

_I have to admit you were right about Wayne and me. And you know how much I hate agreeing with you…_

_Anyway, if you ever dare to go around and take credit for this… I promise I'll shoot you. _

_I'm perfectly capable of it. Just remember this._

_Yours gratefully,_

_G._

Chuckling, she gave him back the note. "So they're together again?"

"Yeah. Mission accomplished, my dear".

"You're always so proud of yourself… It's kind of ridiculous, you know. Have I ever told you that?"

"I have every good reason to be proud of myself. By the way, didn't my efforts earn me a kiss?"

"Here in front of all those people? Well, dream on, Patrick…"

"They're not looking at us. Besides, you're just dying for it. I can tell".

"Really?"

"Really. The fact that you shouldn't is exactly what tantalizes you most".

The waitress bringing their sundae gave her some advantage. She took a spoon and plunged it into the ice cream.

"I'm dying for this, actually".

He smirked. The little minx should have known better than to tease him.

Grabbing the glass bowl, he put it out of her reach.

"Prove it".

"Patrick, you're the one who promised me a sundae, remember?"

"Now I'm taking it back. Unless you give me a proper reason for being generous".

"No kisses, if that's what you're hinting at".

"All right. Then I'll eat this all by myself".

He took a spoonful of ice cream and savored it slowly. "It's delicious, you know?"

A dangerous grin appeared on her face. She stood up, made her way to his side and snatched the spoon from his hand.

Then, without warning, she sat on his lap and tasted the fudge that still lingered on his lips.

"You're right. It's quite delicious".

Jane's eyes sparkled merrily. How much he loved this woman…

"Well, this is even better", he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her to meet his lips once again.


End file.
